


"The Cyclists"

by jesuswchrist



Series: the neighborhood [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuswchrist/pseuds/jesuswchrist
Summary: Hop on.
Series: the neighborhood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909165
Kudos: 2





	"The Cyclists"

I grabbed my bike from the rack in the garage. It was yellow with little flower ornaments in the spokes. It was five a.m. and I was going for a ride.

I walked outside and hopped on my bike. I started riding down the sidewalk. About two houses down I could hear that the newlywed couple was already fighting. 

A little farther down I saw my neighbor, Noah on his porch staining his deck. He waved so I waved back.

I saw Kimmy standing next to her car in her Moana costume, and Ian parking his car next to hers so he could jumpstart her car. 

I biked for a while, when, around 6:15 AM, I heard a loud engine rare up behind me and I saw it was Keith on his motorcycle.

“Hey, Keith!” I said.

“Hey, Liv! Wanna hop on the back and I can drive you home?” He asked.

“Nah, I’ll bike home,” I started. “But if you want you can wait outside while I get ready and then we can ride around?”

“Sounds good to me!” He said.

We raced to my house and I ran inside. I showered, put on some clothes, and ate a small breakfast, then ran back outside. 

I hopped on the back of Keith’s motorcycle and we rode around the neighborhood and went to his house. I finally got to meet Keith’s wife, Jackie and we got along great. 

I was at their house for about thirty minutes when I realized I should probably go to work. Keith drove me home and we said our goodbyes.

I got home, grabbed my stuff, and headed to work. I checked the time. 7:17. Perfect. Only 43 minutes until school begins, and plenty of time to grade these assignments. 


End file.
